ALCOHOL Y ALGODON
by flororstar
Summary: LA VIDA TE TRAE SORPRESAS, Y UNA NUEVA REVOLUCIONARA LA DE EMILY Y AARON, CUANDO TODO ESTA EN CONTRA DE LAS BUENAS ACCIONES Y HAY MONTROS QUE QUIEREN ARREBATAR CON SUS ACCIONES LA FELICIDAD, ELLOS SABRAN QUE ES TIEMPO DE ACEPTAR LO INEVITABLE, EL AMOR.
1. MALOS DIAS

**HOLA QUERIDAS, ESTOY POR ACÁ PRESENTÁNDOLES ESTA HISTORIA, QUE HACE YA UN RATO ME PASA POR LA CABEZA, ESPERO LES AGRADE, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, Y SI ME MOLESTA PERO YA PARA QUE LLORAR, SALUDOS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**Atentamente. flor**

* * *

Las paredes blancas y ese maldito olor a desinfectante aturdían, no quería pensar lo que estaba viviendo, por que si se detenía, a siquiera imaginar lo que el maldito de Ian doile le izo a Prentiss seguro que terminaría por ir a la prisión a matarlo.

La última vez que la miro podían apreciarse los hematomas frescos sobre la delicada piel de la morena que yacía en la cama de hospital.

-que tal va- pregunto el agente Rossi que venia entrando a la sala de espera después de haber ido por un café, para después sentarse en la banca continua del agente Hotchner.

-pues esta mejor, dice el doctor que en unos días podrá ser trasladada a su casa, solo necesitara unos días de cuidado, lo mas sensato es que le enviemos a una enfermera a que la cuide, en estos momentos le están repitiendo unos exámenes para ver su condición-comento el agente Hotchner.

-Mira ahí viene el doctor-dijo Rossi mirando hacia la puerta, y si efectivamente el doctor caminaba hacia ellos con cara de consternación.

-agentes-saludo-tengo unas noticias, la agente Prentiss ya despertó-eso les ilumino la vida a ambos compañeros-pero hay algo que tengo que decirles-tenia cara de no querer soltar prenda-sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que ocasiono amnesia, por lo tanto no recuerda nada de su pasado- frunció el sueño- y como no puede acordarse de lo que le paso, y que gracias a los estudios que le realizamos pudimos detectar que padeció muchos tipos de abuso, ayer le practicamos una prueba de embarazo, estas pruebas pueden falla así que hoy se la repetimos y en ambas salió positiva-termino de decir con pena en el rostro.

Eso sin duda fue un golpe terrible para la moral de ambos agentes, que la simple idea de tener que imaginar lo que había vivido Emily les estremecía.

-Ella no recuerda lo que paso y no sabemos como reaccionara ante la noticia-comentó el doctor

-¿como no le han dicho?- cuestiono el agente Hotchner al doctor que estaba sin duda muy afectado.

-no señor eso no nos corresponde, sin duda eso es trabajo de ustedes-comento a la defensiva el doctor. –y Si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer hoy, así que hasta pronto.-se fue hacia las salas continuas.

Aarón sabía lo que tenia que hacer pero no sabia como-iré a decirle al doctor que le trasladaremos a Texas para practicarle un aborto-dijo Aarón Hotchner con convicción.

-no-dijo simplemente Rossi mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿porque no?-cuestiono Hotch al sentir que su compañero le ocultaba algo.

-no lo soportaría esta vez-comento Rossi con pesar mirando hacia la nada.

-¿como dices?, que no lo soportaría esta vez, ¿es que acaso ella ya había abortado?-cuestiono cabreado Hotch al sentirse excluido en algo tan importante es la vida de su compañera.

-fue muchos años y yo hace poco que me entere, solo tenia quince años así que sobre tu conciencia recae si se siente mal otra vez- dicho esto David salió hacia la habitación de Emily.

Eso o dejo confundido, el saber que tendría que decirle lo que había vivido le revolvía el estomago. Con esa sensación siguió a Rossi a la habitación.

Este le esperaba en la puerta, así que cuando llego abrió para ambos e ingresaron.

Emily se miraba desconcertada mirando a su alrededor pero dejo de hacerlo cuando los agentes habían entrado-hola- saludaron-soy David Rossi y el, mi compañero Aarón Hotchner y somos del FBI-

Hola, le diría algo mas pero no se quien soy, ni por que están aquí, en este momento no recuerdo nada-comento apenada.

-No hay problema Emily-dijo David suavizando la voz-para que comprendas por que estas aquí hemos venido-dijo para tranquilizarla, mientras miraba a Hotch en busca de ayuda.

-veras Emily trataremos de explicarte lo mas que podamos tu situación, pero necesito que estés tranquila y que cuando necesites que pare porque te sientas mal me lo digas-comento Hotch, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de entendimiento-bien, tu eres una agente del FBI que trabaja para la UAC, unidad de análisis conductual desde hace poco mas de 5 años y hace unos pocos días fuiste raptada-comento sopesando la expresión de Emily que por el momento solo escuchaba atenta-desde que te conozco sé que eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, atenta, orgullosa, meticulosa, perseverante y eres una excelente amiga, pero me veo en la obligación de contarte lo mas grave de la situación, durante tu cautiverio sufriste muchos abusos-mientras estas palabras salían de su boca, podía sentir que el nudo que se le había formado el la garganta, empujaba en busca de salida.

Emily hasta el momento no mostraba signos de recordar pero al oír aquello no pudo soportarlo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no sabiendo que hacer y solo manejado por un impulso Aarón se aproximó y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Emily y la atrajo hacia su pecho, tenia la necesidad de consolarla, cundo Emily se tranquilizo se separo ligeramente de el sin romper el contacto y pregunto-¿que es lo que no me has dicho?-la cara de su superior mostraba dolor.

-producto de esos abusos resulto un embarazo, tienes la posibilidad de abortar apenas tienes unas tres semanas, estas en todo tu derecho, si así lo deseas esta misma tarde te trasladaran-dijo para ella con la mejor intención.

-no se, tengo que pensarlo-dicho esto se soltó del abrazo y se dio la vuelta buscando esconder su rostro.

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Rossi caminando hacia la puerta con Aarón a su espalda.

Emily tenia una sensación de vacío en el pecho, no recordaba nada de lo que le ocurrió, pero sin duda tubo que ser muy fuerte por que los hombres que habían ido a visitarla y que aseguraban eran sus compañeros estaban muy afectados con las circunstancias, además tampoco recordaba su pasado, no sabia quien era, ni como era que termino por enredarse en los hilos del juego de su agresor.

Pensando en la rabia que debía tener, flashazos de algún recuerdo destellaron en su mente, primero una sala de oficina donde esperaba a alguien y luego una joven con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, sentada en la primera fila de una iglesia, esto la confundió pero decidió no tratar de averiguar que había detrás de este recuerdo por que ya empezaba a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza al aflorar estos recuerdos.

Estaba sin duda confundida y tenia que tomar una gran decisión que sin duda afectaría su vida en el futuro.

No queriendo saber mas activo el interruptor para llamar a la enfermera a que la sedaran.

.

.

Había pasado una semana mas después de que Emily despertó aun permanecía en el hospital y por su estado hoy seria el día en que se le daría el alta. Aun no desidia que hacer pero sin duda pronto tenia que decidir y que tenia un mes y mientras mas tardara en abortar mas peligro existía.

Sus compañeros la visitaban constantemente y sorpresivamente iba recuperando memoria de su adolescencia y de su trabajo cosa que no mencionaba a sus camaradas.

Tenia sus cosas listas y ya estaba de pie, aun se miraban los cardenales oscureciendo su pálida piel, sentía dolor al flexionar con rapidez los músculos por lo que tomaba algunos medicamentos para mitigar el escozor de las heridas sin sanar, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora estaba mas segura y aunque no sabia lo que había pasado con su agresor, se sentía mucho mejor descartando las nauseas y los mareos síntomas de su padecimiento.

TOC TOC...

-Adelante- dijo Emily que no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado por ella.

-Hola Emily ¿como estas?- pregunto Aarón.

-Mucho mejor, ¿pero dime que haces tu aquí? Siendo el jefe de la unidad deberías estar haciendo algo importante- regaño Emily al verlo entrar con unos tulipanes en la mano.

-eres muy importante por si no lo sabias-dijo el entregándole en las manos el arreglo floral-pensé que te gustarían- embozo una pequeña sonrisa- además de que tengo que velar por tu seguridad siendo de mi equipo y de mi familia-termino de decir el con una sonrisa.

A Emily se le removieron las emociones y tubo que apartar la mirada cuando se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas- gracias- susurro dándose la vuelta.

Tomo sus pertenencias y camino fuera del hospital con Hotchner pisándole los talones rumbo a casa.

* * *

Que tal les parece he!

Dejen sus sugerencias, especulaciones y teoría sobre que pasara, ya sé que hay mucho romanceen el cap. pero eso poco a poco saldrá a relucir, cuando esto pase se desatara la tercera guerra mundial contra los malos.

En el sig. cap. saldrá como termino Emily en ese estado y lo que vivirá al tratar de rehacer su vida.

Saludos denle al botoncito abajo y comenten.


	2. DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA EN CAOS

ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON LENGUAJE GROSERO, ESCENAS SEXUALES CONSENTIDAS COMO SIN CONSENTIMIENTO, VIOLENCIA Y OTRAS COSAS QUE NO RECUERDO. ADVERTIDOS ESTÁN.

* * *

UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS CONDUCTUAL (UAC) FBI, SEDE EN CUÁNTICO VIRGINIA **FLASHBACK POR AARÓN HOTCHNER**

.

.

– **de la noche a la mañana el caos**

Un día caluroso en Virginia, teníamos trabajo suficiente como para hacer que Derek Morgan no hiciera una sola broma, Penélope estaba soñadora y Reíd tenía entre sus manos unos expedientes a los cuales solo les faltaba algunos detalles para ser entregados.

Y qué decir de JJ. Y Emily que se habían desaparecido hace ya algunos minutos.

-oh vamos Emily- insistía JJ. Desde su espalda ya que Emily trataba de esquivarla-será solo una cena nada comprometedor-concluyo Jennifer mientras yo las observaba desde al segundo piso.

-NO, NO, Y NO-respondió ya exaltada Emily-no quiero que nadie intervenga en mi vida amorosa, si está en nula es por qué ¡nadie llena mis expectativas!-finalizo haciendo un puchero.

Hasta el momento no pensaba intervenir, además de que era interesante ver como Emily respondía, si bien el nunca participaba en la bromas o actividades "extraoficiales" que organizaban mis compañeros me divertía al ver como las realizaban.

-Emily el amigo de Will te encantara, es muy inteligente y además sabe sobre videojuegos-intento convencer la rubia.

-no me gustan los videojuegos, ¿sabes lo que eso me dice? Que ese tipo tiene una computadora cara y que a su novia solo la invitaría a un lugar de comida barata, que sabe sobre videojuegos por que vive en otra realidad-contraataco a la invitación de su amiga.

-está bien tu dime que es lo que quieres- intento negociar JJ.

-yo no sé- Emily no quería revelar algo tan importante tan rápido.

-o vamos sabes que te molestare hasta que te harte y tendrás que decírmelo tarde o temprano-amenazo JJ. Al ver que terminaría cediendo.

-oh está bien pero si te digo ya no volverás a molestarme con el tema-demando Emily.

-ok- prometió feliz JJ. Cosa extraña ya que parecía una actitud más parecida a los ataques de García, tenía que hacer algo rápido o ese entusiasmo se contagiaría al resto del equipo.

-ok, quiero un hombre guapo, inteligente, fuerte, maduro, sano, que sea integro, que sepa lo que quiere, que tenga una posición económica buena, que se interese por lo que me gusta y que le gusten los gatos, porque a Sergio no lo abandono por absolutamente nadie-contesto Emily con la cabeza en alto mostrando seguridad ante sus palabras.

JJ. La miro como si fuera un psicótico que acaba de perder sus medicamentos.

-dime Emily, ¿a unos 10, 000 km a la redonda se encontrara tu hombre perfecto? dime de que telenovela sacaste tal prototipo, eso es más que absurdo, no existe uno así, te aseguró que sean extinto hace ya unos miles de años, te diría que Reíd, pero él es muy joven y le falta la madurez que buscas, además no, definitivamente no le gustan los gatos, creo que has visto ya suficiente para saber que no hay un hombre así, nosotros no estamos destinados a vivir una vida común y eso la sabes, yo tengo a Will porque es policía y me entiende, sé que quieres un alfa pero en estos tiempos ya no existen hombres lo suficientemente bueno-intento convencer la rubia.

-atrapaste a un buen partido. Finalizo Emily

No tenía que intervenir pero de verdad me pareció que Emily necesitaba mi ayuda así que fui a su rescate.

-Prentiss necesito que me entregues estos expedientes, son para cerrar los casos- le entregue una lista un nombres de sospechosos.

-está bien en un momento te los entrego-contesto mientras tomaba su saco y se iba al archivero aliviada.

-oye Hotch, ¿cómo vas con Heily, como esta?-tras escuchar esa palabras y fijarse como Jennifer me veía, sabía que eso solo tenía que ver con lo que anteriormente ambas mujeres hablaban, mi esposa y yo pasábamos por un problema de pareja, todo el equipo se había enterado gracias a los escándalos que me montaba Heily, la amaba y era un golpe bajo que rebelara sus asuntos personales con sus compañeros.

-Bien en casa cuidando a Jack-fue lo único que conteste antes de salir huyendo a la oficina.

No quería dar muchas explicaciones sobre la relación, hace meses que yo y Heily no teníamos intimidad y no era porque no pudiera, sino porque ella se negaba, según ella que porque no tenía ganas pero sabía que era por qué pasaba menos tiempo con ella, eso a ella la enfurecía y provocaba más discusiones que las que tenían normalmente.

-hoye Hotch, acá están los expedientes completos, ¿te importa si ya partimos?, no hay mucho que hacer y estamos cansados-comento Emily después de ingresar a la oficina que a estas horas permanecía abierta.

Claro si se quieren ir pueden hacerlo, mañana tendremos un día agitado con los casos así que retírense- dije tomando mis cosas y empezando a organizar el desorden.

-bueno hasta pronto entonces- dándose la media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-espera, ¿iras a cenar con JJ?-cuestione.

-yo no… no, ¿cómo te enteraste?-balbució y pregunto cuando recupero la compostura.

-trabajo para esto así que dime, escuche que Reíd y Rossi irán a tomar algo y García y Morgan verán películas ¿porque no los acompañas?-intente averiguar.

Hace ya un tiempo tenía una fijación por Emily, ella me había ayudado con muchas situaciones personales, cuando Heily me demandaba tiempo ella se ofrecía a terminar el papeleo, o cuando me quedaba sin opciones para cuidar a Jack; me había acercado a Emily gracias a Heily, ella era más que una compañera era mi amiga, era parte de mi familia.

-si voy por un trago con los chicos, no me apetece estar con los tortolitos-dijo arrugando la nariz, después se apresuró hacia la puerta-espero que te valla bien hoy, y salúdame a Jack.

-Ok- la despedí solo así.

Había pasado media hora después de la conversación con Emily y ya todo el equipo se había ido, siempre me quedaba más tiempo para dejar las cosas bien organizadas, después de echar un último vistazo me dirigí al estacionamiento a tomar mi camioneta e ir a casa a descansar con mi esposa y mi hijo.

Había algo extraño, Emily había dejado su camioneta en el estacionamiento, seguro se habrá ido con Rossi o algún otro pensé.

Maneje como de costumbre, cuando llegue a casa, Jack estaba jugando frente al televisor con sus dinosaurios, Heily preparaba la cena, salió a darme un cálido abrazo y sirvió cuando la comida estuvo lista.

Platico sobre su día y estuvo más cariñosa que de costumbre, cuando Jack termino su ración fue hora de mandarlo a lavarse los dientes, cuando estuvo preparado subí a acostarlo no tardo en dormirse, lo arrope bien con el cobertor y puse entre sus brazos su peluche favorito-buenas noches campeón-me despedí antes de dirigirme a la sala.

-Aarón sabes hoy es una bonita noche ¿qué tal si tomamos algo de vino?-pregunto Heily tratando de ser seductora.

-Claro sabes dónde están las copas- me levante para dirigirme hacia la cocina.

-si están en el gabinete de la porcelana-contesto dulcemente-ve mientras yo saco el vino.

Encontré las copas, tome un paño para limpiarlas de los residuos de polvo y me dirigí a la sala donde Heily me esperaba sentada y con el vino entre las manos, cuando estuve a su altura le ofrecí las copas para que las rellenara, sirvió una cantidad generosa. Me senté a su lado y bebimos el contenido rápidamente, tenía planeado levantarme temprano así que me levante dispuesto a irme a dormir pero el agarre de Heily me lo impedía, me jalo con ganas y volví a quedar sentado, eso le ayudo para poder encaramarse sobre mí, yo no sabía que hacer no tenía ganas de ella, hace un rato que ya no la deseaba, era por su indiferencia, por sus reclamos, por sus arranques de celos más de una vez me había reclamado por haberme ido a cenar con mis compañeros de equipo.

-vamos Heily hace poco acostamos a Jack, podría despertarse- intente escabullirme, aunque sabía que no funcionaria, Heily era muy terca cuando quería algo.

-no lo hará, sabes que no lo hará, así que tómame que te deseo-eso fue un poco de fuego, apreté sus caderas mientras inicie besándola, fue bastante caliente el beso, fue húmedo y yo despertaba, empecé a sentir como Heily se me entregaba buscando fricción, fue cuando la tome por las piernas enrollándomelas en mis caderas, me levante cargándola conmigo y me dirigí a la habitación, donde la recosté en la cama para poder tener más comodidad.

Inicie quitándole la blusa y aventándola por algún lugar, no sé dónde, después acaricie la piel expuesta, haciendo que Heily serrara los ojos, tenía los labios húmedos, alcance el broche de sus sostén y lo desabroche dejando expuestos sus senos, tenía ganas de devorarlos, se empezaban a formar gemidos en la habitación, Heily se veía perdida en el deseo y empezaba a murmurar cosa- oh por favor más-dijo mientras atrapaba su pezón con la lengua y dirigía mi mano izquierda hacia el sur de su cuerpo -vamos Víctor dame placer, ¡siiii!-me quede estático.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y si antes tenía ganas, al escuchar como el nombre de Víctor salía de su boca, todo se esfumo, las ganas de tocarla, de poseerla, de quererla, de tenerla cerca, de amarla. Todo eso se fue y todo porque dijo el nombre de otro hombre mientras la acariciaba, ella lo dijo inconscientemente, porque aún tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de placer.

Me levante bruscamente ocasionando que esta me mirara con coraje-¿qué es lo que te pasa, es que ya no me deseas?-cuestiono bruscamente.

Respire tratando de calmarme, me acomode la ropa y tratando de no exaltarme más exclame-¿es que te parece poco? Que mientras te toco, le pidas a otro que te de placer, dime ¿desde cuando tienes un amante?-demande.

Estaba en shock no se creía lo que le decía-¿qué dices? yo no he hecho nada, Aarón que te pasa, estas alucinando, ¿te sientes bien?-contesto fingiendo preocupación.

-sabes que eso no funcionara, soy analista conductual y sé que me mientes-conteste al sentirme engañado no subí la voz, pero si tenía el rostro crispado de coraje.

-y que querías que hiciera mientras te ibas tantos días, dime, tú crees que estoy hecha para estar tan sola, yo necesito cariño, necesito sentirme deseada, quiero que me amen- acepto reclamando.

-entonces yo trabajo para que te des una vida de diva, con amante y todo, ¿no? De eso no te quejas, porque tienes todo ¿cierto?, contéstame esto ¿dónde dejabas a Jack mientras estabas con el tal Víctor?-quería saber que hacia mi hijo mientras ella se iba.

-le contrate una niñera, solo lo cuidaba por una horas, para cuando regresaba él ya había hecho sus deberes-confeso.

Me picaban los ojos, ya nada tenía sentido, yo trabajaba día y noche para que esto funcionara, me pasaba el tiempo persiguiendo monstros, para que mi familia estuviera a salvo, había arriesgado mi vida por su seguridad, por mi esposa yo hubiera dado mi vida, ahora no entendía lo que pasaba.

-te quedaras ahí mirándome con pena, ¿no me insultaras?-tenía desesperación en sus facciones.

-no vale la pena-finalice.

-¡papi! Que pasa pedque peleannn-dijo Jack desde la puerta restregándose los ojitos.

-por nada campeón vamos a dormir que mañana tengo que trabajar, ve ahora te alcanzo- dije con cariño para que mi pequeño no se preocupara.

- está bien- finalizo saliendo de la habitación.

-que pasara-me pregunto Heily mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-quiero el divorcio, te quedaras con Jack, estará mejor contigo, y si quieres formalizar lo de Víctor solo te pido que me lo digas para que yo lo recoja, no lo conozco y no me gustaría que otro hombre eduque a mi hijo- sentencie mientras Salí de la habitación.

Ella no trato de detenerme, me dirigí a la habitación de mi Jack y lo encontré esperándome bajo las cobijas- ven pequeño- lo jale hacia mi mientras me recostaba en la cama y lo acurrucaba a mi costado. No fue mucho el tiempo en quedamos dormidos.

.

.

5:00 am.

RINNN-RINNN-RINNN-RINNN

Cuando encontré el celular encendí la pantalla la cual me despertó deslumbrándome, era la molesta alarma.

Me levante con pereza, hasta el momento me sentía extraño, al estar acostado en la cama de mi hijo y no en mi cama con mi esposa.

Fui por algo de ropa al cajón, tome mis zapatos y calcetines para meterme en a la ducha, me limpie, rasure y enjuague. Salí y me seque con una toalla. Me vestí en el baño y salí hacia el cuarto, al voltear a la cama ahí estaba mi esposa dormida, viéndose tan pura, solo era una ilusión.

En la cocina solo prepare un poco de café y tome unos panes tostados que devore para después lavarme los dientes y salir rumbo al trabajo.

Como todos los días llegue temprano hoy más que de costumbre, camine hacia el ascensor, la camioneta de Prentiss seguía en su lugar así que tal vez la traerá alguien más.

Una vez en la oficina tome todos los expedientes completos y fui a dejárselos a Strauss que milagrosamente no había llegado aún.

Dieron la diez de la mañana y casi no había visto a nadie del equipo solo a JJ. Que había dejado el caso del día, un par de mujeres desaparecidas, raptadas de sus empleos a la hora de salida, maltratadas, abusadas y golpeadas salvajemente, tenían signos de deshidratación y anemia, ambas fueron raptadas por tres semanas y al terminar su atacante las dejaba abandonadas en un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, además de que ambas fueron drogadas por lo que no tenían muchos recuerdos de su secuestros.

A las 10:30 am. Todos fueron citados para presentar el caso.

En la sala de juntas…

-Hola chicos hoy tenemos un caso bastante especial- anuncio JJ.-tenemos a un secuestrador que abusa de manera física, emocional y sexual de sus víctimas las secuestra por tres semanas y las deja abandonadas en parques a las afueras de la ciudad, son cuatro víctimas mujeres con empleos buenos, todos con un cargo importante- comunico al mostrar las imágenes de las víctimas, todas eran físicamente iguales, cabello negro, nariz respingada, recta, pálidas, hermosas en pocas palabras- Emily se le vino a la mente, era muy parecida a estas mujeres, tenía los ojos negros como la mayoría de las otras y además de que era atlética compartía otro punto al ser trabajadora del FBI-todas son muy parecidas, así que sabemos que hay una mujer desencadenante-finalizo.

-Emily-dijo horrorizada García.

-es muy parecida, pero ella está segura Penélope- intento tranquilizarla Morgan mientras cruzaban una mirada y la tomaba de la mano.

- no entienden, Emily es la desencadenante, ella hace unos días recibió llamadas extrañas, hablo conmigo, dijo que había cosas de su vida que no podíamos ni imaginar, estaba nerviosa y alterada así que anoche antes de salir la invitamos Derek y yo a ver una película, solo se negó según porque estaba cansada, pero yo sé que algo le pasaba-finalizo su relato alterada.

-mira García puede que solo sea una coincidencia, ¿Rossi sabes por qué hoy no vino?-cuestione al mayor de los agentes.

-por que abría de saberlo, anoche pase la noche con Reíd tomando alcohol en un bar, la invitamos pero no quiso acompañarnos-comento extrañado Rossi.

-ella anoche me dijo que iría con ustedes, quien fue el que la llevo a casa porque su vehículo sigue en el estacionamiento ¿salió con alguien de ustedes anoche?-cuestiono.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-voy a llamarle- dijo JJ. Mientras tomaba su teléfono.

-yo voy al estacionamiento-dijo Morgan saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el sótano.

Todos estaban preocupados.

RINGGG-RINGGG-RINGGG-RINGGG

-El mío- anuncio Hotch- es Morgan, ¿qué pasa?... Aja espera vamos para allá- colgó y se puso de pie- JJ. Llama a los peritos, que estén en el estacionamiento, Emily no te contesta porque el celular estaba en el piso del estacionamiento-comunico antes de partir rumbo al estacionamiento.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas para que lograran tener algo y ese algo no ayudo de mucho ya que solo obtuvieron un par de marcas de una camioneta, un video de vigilancia y una colilla de cigarro con posible ADN.

Sabían que había sido raptada, pero no sabían porque o por quien, revisaron el apartamento y resulto que Emily era toda una caja de sorpresas al encontrar bajo una hoja con crucigramas una nota donde escribía que podía encontrarse en peligro, nunca especifico nada más, hallaron el gato de Emily escondido y con hambre así que se lo llevaron a García.

Paso una semana para que pudieran encontrar algo que les fuera útil al descubrir que Emily odiaba a los crucigramas porque una vez no pudo completar uno y desde entonces jamás volvió a tocar otro, eso lo averiguaran después de que García viera a reíd intentar con uno y recordar el comentario que hizo Em "malditas letras".

Reíd fue hacia su casa y tomo el crucigrama encontró una anomalía en unos cuadros había una palabra con números que no concordaban con el crucigrama así que lo estudio profundamente, no le tomo más de 1 minutos averiguar las palabras.

31L C43K2= IAN DOILE

Emily uso un simple código de números para las vocales y atraso una letra en las consonantes.

Enseguida supo que tenía que avisar a sus compañeros, me llamo y me informo para que ordenara a García investigarlo.

Todo el equipo estaba deprimido, Morgan estaba muy enojado y movía a policías por las calles para que la buscaran, Rossi estaba muy mal, había caído enfermo al saber lo que le paso a Emily pero no paso a mayores, mejoro considerablemente cuando tuvieron información valiosa, García y JJ. Cada una por su lado emitieron boletines de búsqueda, y reíd estaba más retraído que antes.

García tubo buenos resultados porque el hombre era buscado por la interpol, eso les dio más pistas ya que sabían que Emily trabajo para esta agencia y que después fue trasferida a la UAC, averiguo que este hombre había salido del país de Europa con documentación falsa pero no sabían en que estaba conectada Emily y el atacante.

Ya estaban en la segunda semana y les quedaban más que 5 días para localizarla ya que a Emily la rapto de manera más atrevida, tenían que suponer que era ella la detonante y que su suerte no sería igual a las de las demás victimas que habían sobrevivido.

Se fueron a trabajar con las víctimas y supieron que las tenía en un lugar cerrado, como un sótano pero con calabozo, eso es lo que relataban las mujeres, además algunas recuerdan haber escuchado un tren cerca y también el golpeteo fuerte contra la superficie.

Estuvieron revisando los casos y similitudes, las mujeres recordaban que las llamaba Lauren, y que el sujeto las acusaba por haberlo traicionado, entonces García encontró algo que les costó creer, Emily había estado encubierta por un par de años, había estado infiltrada con los europeos, y para alcanzarlo Emily tuvo que hacer terribles cosas en este tiempo Em se hacía llamar Lauren.

Al equipo le costaba concentrarse, estaban desanimados y tristes, aun siendo los mejores en el campo, no pudieron averiguar los tormentos de su amiga; yo no sabía que pensar, estaba orgulloso de Emily y por más que me costara pensarlo sabía que Emi era una excelente persona y sus razones tenia para ocultar su pasado.

Lo que no les quedaba claro era que las mujeres decían que Doile las culpaba por la muerte de un niño, de su hijo, como era posible que Emily hubiera hecho tal monstruosidad.

García indago por todas partes logrando pocos descubrimientos pero no por menos importantes.

Descubrió que los compañeros de Emily fueron asesinados y torturados en poco más a dos meses, eso solo indicaba que la que quedaba era Emily, ella era la pieza clave. Con todo eso se fue el día, todos fueron a dormir o por lo menos a intentarlo, todos estaba muy devastados tenían pequeñas pruebas de que Emily continuaba con vida y cerca de ellos ya que encontraban notas o fotos de ella por lugares que para ellos eran importantes.

Todos estas cosas no decían gran cosa para ayudar al perfil de Ian Doile, había algo que sabían era que él quería hacerlos sufrir…

Día segundo, luego de la segunda semana…

Ese mismo día en la mañana, Aarón tuvo en su escritorio un pequeño paquete.

...

Al abrirlo encontré una caja de terciopelo pequeña, dentro encontré un pequeño USB. Enseguida lo conecte y ante mi aparecieron las imágenes más horribles a las que había estado expuesto.

Era Emily, toda marchita, estaba enferma se podía apreciar, no paso mucho para que entrara en foco un hombre, miró fijamente la cámara y luego se aproximó hacia mi compañera, lo que le hiso me dejo fría empezó a tomarla, ella se quiso defender pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, la golpeo y la violo, ella nada pudo hacer estando desnuda y tan débil, llorando silenciosamente dejo de moverse.

Estaba hecho una furia, asqueado, y furioso, dolido e iracundo, tome el monitor y lo lance lejos, eso alerto a mi equipo, arranque el USB y camine casi corrí hacia donde se encontraba García, todos me seguían de cerca preguntando qué había pasado, le entregue el pequeño aparato y le pedí que no reprodujera el video, todos estaban confundidos, así que procedí a explicarles.

-es un video de Emily en cautiverio- tenia lagrimas acumuladas y sentía que si hablaba muy deprisa la voz se me quebraría- es demasiado fuerte y debemos recordar a Em tal como se fue, será necesario que lo revisen los peritos y nos informen si encuentran algo importante en el-termine de contar con un nudo en la garganta, nunca mire a mi equipo a la cara.

-señor-Penélope se alertó por mis palabras y ya las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas-la USB tiene número de serie tratare de rastrear al proveedor y buscare si no hay archivos eliminados que puedan ayudarnos-termino de decir para luego limpiarse de golpe las lágrimas y tomar control Otra vez de la situación.

Tercer día después de la segunda semana.

todo el equipo fue a investigar y buscar algo que pudo filtrarse sin que lo viéramos, no tardamos mucho sin respuesta pues García encontró la tienda de electrónica que vendió el producto, fueron para haya Reíd y Morgan, lograron encontrar una dirección después de presionar al vendedor por que el no pago con metálico sino con efectivo pero aun así dejo la copia de factura donde dejo una carretera y numero, no creían que Doile fuera estúpido pero dejo una pista, mandaron a García la evidencia y esta pudo localizar el punto en un mapa, cruzaba cerca unas vías activas y mejor aún pudieron averiguar de dónde provenía el golpeteo, había lugares con subterráneos y por encima pasaban carreteras de terracería transitadas, así que tenían el posible lugar, una bodegas de carga con prisión para los ladrones.

Los peritos confirmaron el sonido del tren y el sonido proveniente de los carros.

Enseguida llamaron a los SWAT, no podían esperar más, todos los lugares estaban cubiertos, tomaron posiciones

Eran poco más de las 5 de la tarde, todo estaba más tranquilo, tenían que actuar rápido así que decidieron entrar.

Tomaron por asalto el lugar. No tardaron en encontrar a alimañas que rondaban el lugar, tomaron a un hombre y lo interrogaron sobre el paradero de Doile, él fue de poca ayuda pero gracias a que le ofrecieron un trato delato al ayudante de Doile, un hombre maduro de treinta a cuarenta con problemas de dinero que lo orillaron a aliarse con los malos. El los guio a la guarida.

una vez cerca rodearon y establecieron un perímetro, trataron de eliminar todos los riesgos, minuciosamente revisaron el lugar y se aseguraron de que ya no había más riesgos potenciales, entraron y encontraron a un grupo de hombres armados, duraron unos minutos enfrascados con el fuego enemigo, tres policías resultaron heridos pero eliminaron a todos los atacantes.

Al tratar de bajar las escaleras se encontraron con Ian Doile en medio de estas con una Emily desnuda y casi inconsciente.

Tenía algunos moretones en la pálida piel, además de cortes por los brazos y manchas rojizas sobre las heridas.

-saben que la matare si no retroceden-amenazo Doile, la sostenía con un brazo sobre su cuello así que estaba cargando gran parte de su peso mientras que con el otro brazo sostenía un arma contra su cráneo.

-Ian, será mejor que bajes tu arma, cometiste un crimen terrible, te metiste con una agente federal-intento hacerlo entrar en razón Rossi, estaba acompañado por Hotch, Morgan, JJ. Y cuatro agentes de SWAT- será mejor que la dejes ir- finalizo.

-nea esta perra me debe mucho, ¡oh ya se! no les has dicho la verdad Lauren, ¿verdad que no? pues verán, ella mato a mi hijo, a mi bebe, solo tenía tres años, luego de que me encerrara ella me hiso llegar las fotos, les disparo a él y a su nana después de que me atraparan. No se conformó con encerrarme por 8 malditos años- tenía esa mirada, esa de los ojos desorbitados mientras apretaba el cañón contra el cráneo de Emily, ella soltó una pequeña risita, luego se lamio los labios humedeciéndolos.

-nunca pude haberle hecho daño sabes que llegue a quererlo como si fuera mi propio hijo- confeso- mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima.

-pero aun así le disparaste-ladro Doile.

-no, el sique con vida, dispárame pero jamás te enteraras donde esta Declan- amenazo Emily con la voz pastosa y ronca.

Ian bajo el arma y miro a Emily con atención, fue el momento en que los SWAT se aproximaron para arrebatársela, pero fueron demasiado rápido y Emily junto a Ian cayeron por las escaleras.

Fue lo más terrible que pude ver, después de que Doile abuso de ella, simplemente lo único que le faltaba era matarse en las escaleras.

Rodaron hasta el final, todos íbamos tras ellos cuando se detuvieron los dos estaban inconscientes, me quite el chaleco antibalas y también la camisa, cubrí a Emily con ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos, solo oí a Rossi pedir la ambulancia.

El servicio médico tardo más de 2 minutos en arribar al lugar, mientras tanto aviamos limpiado la zona y teníamos a Doile asegurado, cuando llegaron los paramédicos atendieron primero a Emily y se la llevaron al hospital, a Doile se lo llevaron a otro hospital, custodiado por agentes federales.

Mientras que yo acompañe a Emily

.

.

En el hospital…

Emily estaba entubada, en coma inducido y fue sometida a docenas de exámenes y en la mayoría de ellos marcaba que estaba mejor de lo que muchos esperaban, tenía anemia, cortes, huesos astillados y hematomas muy visibles. Según el doctor sufrió un golpe que lo más probable es que le produjera amnesia no tenían definido de que tipo pero según ellos estaba mejorando con el paso de las horas.

Todo el equipo estaba en la sala de espera, todos con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, tenían ojeras marcadas y nadie quería ir a comer, más de una vez los obligue a ir a dormir estábamos a una semana de que la recuperamos, yo la extrañaba, cada vez que sonreía iluminaba el lugar, cada que hablaba todos le prestaban atención, era una mujer maravillosa tal vez cuando despierte le diga que la quiero y la abrace fuerte para demostrárselo.

-ve a tu casa con tu mujer y tu hijo, ellos te necesitan mucho ahora-comento Rossi cuando tomo asiento- no debes dejar que tu matrimonio termine mal.

Solté una risa irónica-eso ya es demasiado tarde, me divorciare de Heily, ella tiene un amante y no creo que seamos felices los tres, digo no quiero que otro hombre este con mi hijo, no mientras me tenga a mí-relate.

-Valla no lo sabía, pues lo siento pero sabias que tal vez pasaría, como estas-pregunto el mayor.

-mejor ahora que Emily está con nosotros- contesto Hotch- sabes voy a bañarme y después voy con un abogado, tengo ganas de terminar con esto.

-suerte- se despidió Rossi.

Una vez aseado partí con un buen abogado, este reviso mi caso y me dio buenas noticias, Heily no tendría que vivir de mí, y mi hijo estaría seguro.

Pasaron los días…

Las noticias de Emily despierta nos subieron el ánimo llevaba cerca de tres semanas dormida, tenía pocas respuestas, era de esperarse eso después de todo lo que había vivido, me partió el alma al enterarme que estaba embarazada, ella había abortado y eso yo no lo sabía pero algo entendí, después de todo que ella era única y que no importaba que había vivido y que tantas cosas ocultaba porque yo la quería en mi vida.

FIN FLASHBACK

día de salida en el hospital...

Todo el equipo se reunió en su casa y organizamos una fiesta, ella las aborrecía pero eso no lo recordaba así que era momento de apapacharla.

* * *

_ESTE CAP. SE LOS JURO FUE UN COMPLETO DOLOR DE CABEZA, LLEVO DÍAS ESCRIBIENDO Y EDITANDO, ESTABA LA PARTE DE EMILY INCLUIDA PERO ERAN 7 MIL PALABRAS CON ESA PARTE, ASÍ QUE LO CORTE Y DECIDÍ HACER OTRO CAP. TIENE BASTANTE ACCIÓN O AL MENOS ALGO. JEJE. NO QUEDO COMO QUERÍA PORQUE LO ESCRIBÍ EN MOMENTOS DE TENSIÓN, SE LOS JURO QUERÍA DARLES EL REGALO DE SAN VALENTÍN QUE SE CELEBRA EL 14 DE FEBRERO EN MÉXICO PERO ESTABA TAN AGOTADA POR TAREAS Y TRABAJOS PARA LA UNÍ QUE ME DORMÍ EN LA MESA Y MI HERMANO ME ACOMODO EN UN SILLÓN, NO RECUERDO UN DÍA QUE HAYA DORMIDO TANTAS HORAS Y SEGUIR CANSADA, HAY BESES QUE ME DUERMO DE LA MADRUGADA, ADEMÁS ANDO DEPRE, EN FIN BASTA DE MIS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES. AUNQUE TARDE SE LOS PUBLICO CON MUCHO AMOR Y CARIÑO MIL BESOS Y SALUDOS._

Antes de terminar acá saludos a VELARFF, a BELLA y a RVRE (anónimos)

AelynSamantha , Danny-Gubler-Reid y a Petit Nash por que ayudan a mi imaginación.

Gracias por sus ánimos, acá el flashback Aarón como pidieron y más al rato les cuelgo el de Em con la continuación en el presente.

Dejen Reviews para saber que tal, y si me encuentran un error díganme que ayudaran a que ya no pase. Besootteess y hasta pronto… que emoción.


	3. TIEMPOS DEL CAOS

**Bueno chic s no retraso más el cap. Tenía exámenes finales y por fin pase yeah **** los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo hago y deshago con mi imaginación.**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE FUERTES ESCENAS SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Unidad de Análisis Conductual (UAC) FBI, cuántico Virginia. FLASHBACK POR EMILY PRENTISS- **

**Tiempos del caos **

El día había pasado aburrido aun así había estado todo el tiempo alerta, las amenazas no eran nada nuevo, algo me preocupaba y eso era el autor de mis amenazas, cada vez eran más frecuentes y aterrorizantes.

Ian Doile

Ian Doile

Maldito el día que conocí a Doile, su nombre lo tenía gravado en mi mente, recordaba el día en que fui asignada a una misión casi suicida y esta era adentrarme y mezclarme con un grupo de narcotraficantes y asesinos europeos.

Fue tan fácil inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, tenía experiencia con este tipo de casos además de que sabía muchos de los idiomas extranjeros gracias a la profesión de mi madre, tenía la inteligencia y el valor además de la suspicacia femenina, primero me gane la confianza de los más bajos para después pasar por las presas grandes, me mostraba despiadada, fría y calculadora, además usaba los encantos de mujer que poseía, con Ian fue fácil porque ha el ninguna mujer se le resistía, al no hacerle caso todo su atención se centró en mí, primero me cortejo, pero mi intención no era caer a la primera así que continuo y continuo hasta que fue dependiente de mí.

Al ser su amante tuve acceso a toda la red, a sus asuntos más oscuros y a su pasado. Pasaron 2 años para que todo fuera planeado, una misión exitosa estaba en puerta y con ella mi libertad para un nuevo comienzo; lo que viví no fue fácil, después de todo fui una criminal, me toco estar del lado que ejecuta y tortura.

Cuando por fin atraparon a la mayoría de los participantes de la cedula delictiva programaron el asalto a la casa mayor "la casa de Ian" programaron mi muerte y yo la de su hijo y su nana, al tiempo que tomaron por asalto la casa yo traslade a mis testigos a un lugar seguro para luego regresar a morir y poder largarme del país.

.

.

Con esto vivía continuamente, con miedo; a perder mi trabajo, mi estabilidad, mi libertad hasta mi vida.

No tenía relación sentimental por el hecho de no tener privacidad en mi trabajo, me interesaba un hombre o más bien el hombre(cara de ver las cosas complicadas) de mi vida, solo que él ya estaba apartado, Aarón no solo era mi jefe, sino mi amigo y mi amor platónico, él se entregaba a las cosas con pasión y compromiso, además tenía una hermosa familia, una mujer que lo amaba con locura y un hijo que era la razón de su existencia, además de que ocupaba un alto rango en el FBI. Él fue la razón para iniciar su vida como perfiladora de la UAC ya que lo conocí cuando él trabajaba como fiscal y este era compañero de mi madre en algunos asuntos políticos.

Las cosas nunca podrían ser, el simplemente era mi jefe y estaba felizmente casado.

.

.

Tenía todo el día huyendo de Jennifer, esta me había insistido asistir a una cena a la cual iría un amigo de su esposo pero la verdad es que no me apetecía, tenía que superar primero a Hotch y luego curar las viejas heridas para poder amar a alguien más.

Estaba cansada y ansiosa, quería ir a casa a dormir unas horas y la verdad ya no parecía tan mala idea un maratón de películas con Sergio.

Ya era hora de salir, teníamos menos trabajo que semanas anteriores así que camine a la oficina de mi jefe.

-hoye Hotch, acá están los expedientes completos, ¿te importa si ya partimos?, no hay mucho que hacer y estamos cansados-comente luego de entrar al recinto.

Claro si se quieren ir pueden hacerlo, mañana tendremos un día agitado con los casos así que retírense- dijo tomando sus cosas y empezando a organizar el desorden.

-bueno hasta pronto entonces- me di la vuelta tras dejar los papeles en el escritorio.

-espera, iras a cenar con JJ.-cuestiono.

-yo no… no, ¿cómo te enteraste?-conteste sin pensar pero me sorprendió que preguntara algo que solo JJ. Y yo sabíamos.

-trabajo para esto así que dime, escuche que Reíd y Rossi irán a tomar algo y García y Morgan verán películas ¿porque no los acompañas?-intento inmiscuirse.

-si voy por un trago con los chicos, no me apetece estar con los tortolitos-dije arrugando la nariz tratando de sonar convincente, después me dirigí a la puerta para despedirme finalmente con un-espero que te valla bien hoy, y salúdame a Jack- aun después de años era incapaz de nombrarla a ella.

-Ok- me contesto solo así.

Salí tome mis cosas y mande un mensaje al resto del equipo avisando que podíamos partir, antes de irme tenía que ir con urgencia al baño a orinar, no sabía cuántos cafés podía soportar mi vejiga.

Al salir todo el mundo había partido y solo faltaba yo así que tome mis cosas y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde estaba mi camioneta, tome el interruptor para desactivar la alarma pero un ruido de pasos me distrajo voltee a ver y pensé que era Aarón ya que solo su carro y otros de mantenimiento estaban estacionados.

Tenía la esperanza de verlo por última vez, pero algo paso que en el momento que voltee para esperar a que me alcanzara algo me zarandeo con fuerza, en 2 segundos termine en el suelo y con un dolor en el tórax que me impedía gritar, tenía un escozor en el pecho que se extendió a mis extremidades y me imposibilitaba para defenderme, eso no detuvo que mirara a mi atacante.

Nada más y nada menos que Ian enfundado en traje de electricista. Tome mi bolsa y extraje mi teléfono con la energía que me quedaba ya que todo me daba vueltas, intente con la marcación rápida pero él fue más rápido que yo al patear mi abdomen provocando que el teléfono terminara en algún lugar oscuro del estacionamiento, Tenía un paño en la mano y una pistola de electricidad en la otra, está la guardo al acercarse a mí, me tomo por la nuca y puso el paño en mis fosas nasales.

Tenía el escozor ahora en la garganta del cloroformo invadiendo mi cuerpo, me sentí pesada y cansaba, aun no caía en la inconciencia cuando sentí el suelo moverse debajo de mí, fue lo último que experimente porque segundos después caí rendida a los brazos de mi atacante.

.

.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y la luz que inundaba el lugar me deslumbraba haciendo que se me irritara la vista.

Tenía algo clavado en la espada, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre una superficie dura y rasposa, hasta que pude abrir los ojos sin que la luz me segara pude darme cuenta que estaba en una especie de una cama de cemento en una celda con barrotes, aún estaba tirada cuando escuche el crujir de la madera unos metros por arriba de mí, me asuste e intente moverme pero estaba por una extraña razón imposibilitada, trate de levantarme pero unos nudos sobre mis muñecas me lo impedían, tenía las marcas donde cortaba la circulación los amarres, pero aun así forceje sin mucho éxito.

DOOC-DOOC-DOOC-DOOC

Pasos resonaban al aproximarse y no sé como pero pude reconocer a quien pertenecían. Era bastante atemorizante lo que este hombre era capaz de hacer, la terrible pesadilla materializada si en el pasado logro mutilar a cientos de personas por que conmigo la historia tenía que ser diferente.

-Hola Lauren ¿o debo decirte Emily? tantos años sin verte, estas realmente preciosa el pelo negro te sienta de maravilla, no tienes ni idea de lo que he tardado en hallarte, cuantos han tenido que sufrir por tu traición-comento con decepción en la voz.

-ya deben de saber que me tienes, ¿qué pretendes?- conteste con voz rasposa intentando hacer tiempo y averiguar sus intenciones.

-no te preocupes Lauren todo será diferente esta vez, en este momento nadie sabe que existo- vitoreo.

No pude más que mirarlo horrorizada, nadie sabía que estaba estrechamente relacionada con Doile, y si con suerte alguien averiguaba la verdad yo ya estaría bajo tierra, él me estaba diciendo que había matado a mis excompañeros, sabía que estos habían perecido pero nunca me imaginé quien le había arrebatado la vida.

-además he hecho otras cosas -se acercó y susurro como si me confesara su más profundo secreto- he estado, tomando a algunas mujeres que son como tú, y créeme si te digo que he disfrutado de su compañía, las he ayudado a entender que son tan frágiles como un papel, que se arruga y se deforma si es que yo cierro el puño-sonrió de lado al susurrar-es imposible para ellas regresar a su estado original, y a ti te ira peor porque no saldrás viva de acá, he perfeccionado todo lo que usare en tu contra que tu equipo terminara por ¡quebrarse!- celebro- eso será lo que más disfrutare, que ellos vean lo que hice contigo, que vean como terminaran tus días, y tú serás testigo de su sufrimiento-relato.

-¿Que les has hecho?-pregunte horrorizada- ¡ellos me encontraran eso lo sabes!

-si tal vez lo hagan, te encontraran en un contenedor de basura, solo que tendrán que armar tu cuerpo- finalizo antes de acercarse y empezar a manosearme, estaba horrorizada y en lo único que pensaba era en mi equipo.

No tardo en despojarme de la ropa, tampoco tardo comenzar a maltratarme, me mordió y jaloneo a su antojo, intentaba defenderme pero me era imposible, estaba desesperada, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, el me quitaría todo, sabía que invadiría mi cuerpo y lo corrompería, en este momento trate de pensar en las cosas buenas, en las cosas dulces, recordé el momento que hice mi primer amigo, o cuando tuve mi primer novio, también recordé cuando estuve embarazada, recordé que le arrebate la vida a un ser inocente, aborte por miedo, estaba sola, nunca tuve a alguien que se preocupara por mí, nadie me dijo que sería después, creo que por eso me pasan las cosas malas, es el maldito karma, y este era su forma de regresarme lo que hice.

Cuando invadió mi cuerpo, solo pude llorar, llorar silenciosamente, después grite y forcejee, pero nada de eso detuvo el dolor, solo lo empeore, deje de luchar, ya no me resistí, solo sentí como arremetía contra mí.

Veía el recuerdo de Aarón sonriéndome, por el llore, como nunca llore ya que jamás le volvería a ver, no jamás.

No sé cuánto duro mi tortura, si fueron minutos me parecieron horas, si fueron horas me parecieron días; cundo Doile termino, yo ya estaba casi inconsciente, pero él no me la pondría fácil ya que me arrojo un balde de agua fría-será mejor que estés limpia para cuando quiera más de ti, sabes aun te disfruto-me dijo provocando que estallara en llanto después de superar la sorpresa del agua fría, a él eso e molesto se acercó a mi colérico y me apretó con las manos el cuello, sentía alivio tal vez me mataría ahora, empezaba a ver puntos luminosos, me faltaba el aire y en algún momento perdí el conocimiento mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar una última vez.

.

Estaba Aarón a mi lado, tomando mi mano y mirándome con devoción, susurrando que me amaba.

_SPLASH _

Reaccione al sentir el agua fría cubrir mi cuerpo, estaba tan indefensa y adolorida que no forcejee, otra vez me deje hacer, esta vez fue más soportable pero no por ello menos dolorosa, estuvo horas conmigo, frotándose, flagelo mis brazos mientras chupaba el líquido escarlata que emanaba de las heridas, me violo como tantas veces le fue posible, me golpeo, pero ni una vez deje verle mi dolor, estuve tan quieta como la situación me lo permitía.

Estuve durante mucho tiempo con ese trato, perdí la noción, cuando estuve lo suficientemente débil me soltó, me alimento por intravenosa, administro medicamentos para que no pereciera por alguna infección, se suponía que tenía que sufrir más, tenía lágrimas en los ojos constantemente, cada que Doile aparecía, traía consigo aparatos que poco a poco fui descubriendo su doloroso uso, estaba tan débil que jamás me opuse, permití que me mallugara el alma y la razón, constantemente me iba, viajaba a un lugar más feliz, estaba en un lugar donde todo desaparecía, imaginaba estar entre mis compañeros, en los brazos de Hotch y sentir sus labios aunque solo lo imaginara.

Jamás pude mirarme pero sabía que debía estar horrible, Ian me lo decía constantemente.

Pasaron las cosas, los días, las horas, cuando por la puerta del sótano se abrió, y por ella emergió Ian con una sonrisa estampada en sus facciones psicópatas, parecía un niño que acaba de obtener un caramelo.

-mira Lauren, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti- consigo traía un monitor que puso sobre la cama de losa, era una pequeña pantalla la cual mostraba el azul del fondo de un computador- a tus amigos les he hecho un regalo, lo recibió tu querido jefe esta mañana- encendió el monitor y con el apareció un pequeño recuadro al cual Ian selecciono y empezó a correr un video en el cual mostraba el interior de la celda y en ella una mujer magullada y desnuda, me aterro al descubrir que era grabada al estar en cautiverio, y lo que sucedió a continuación me desfiguro el sentido de bien y del mal, entraba un hombre a dicha celda, miro con detenimiento la cámara y tomo a la mujer en el suelo para luego violarla, pudo apreciar la fecha del video y era de hace 2 días recordaba perfectamente el momento en que la hato, fue cuando hiso un solo intento de arañarlo.

Haciendo cuentas pudo descubrir que llevaba 2 semanas y tres días, lo que Emily no sabía era que al cumplirse el quinto día las mujeres aparecían abandonadas lo que marcaba el límite de su cautiverio que para Emily solo significaba algo, el fin de su tiempo.

Después de eso y de unos comentarios mordaces por parte de Ian solo partió hacia la parte superior.

tenía el alma crispada, sentía unas ganas terribles de acabar con este dolor, no podía creer lo que este hombre me había hecho, lloraba escandalosamente hipando, ahora si sobrevivía jamás podría volver a ver a sus compañeros a la cara, sentía una vergüenza terrible, miedo de como reaccionaria su equipo, tenía que suponer que el primero en ver el material había sido Hotch, seguro que estaba enfermo de solo verla, jamás podría amarla después de esto, sus compañeros la habían abandonado, la habían dejado en manos de un psicópata asesino, no podía perdonarlos, ella no podía perdonarse eso, el haberlos dejado de lado en los asuntos tan importantes como su vida pasada, ella simplemente fue la que se portó mal y merecía su castigo.

TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC-por todo el lugar se escuchó detonaciones.

BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-inundo el lugar, estaba feliz o al menos sentía la adrenalina correr por mi sistema, nuevamente cambio mi estado de ánimo y entre en pánico, si salía viva todo cambiaria y todo el mundo se enteraría de mi miseria, en este momento lo único que pedía era que llegara una oportuna muerte

Ian bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, se aproximó a mi celda y yo como pude intente levantarme para provocarle y hacer que me pegara un tiro.

-Ven acá, tenemos una visita muy especial, vamos a ver que tan buenos son tus compañeros en una situación así- Me tomo por la cintura y paso mi brazo derecho sobre su cuello evitando que pudiera atacarle. Me levanto con facilidad del suelo y salimos caminando hacia las escaleras, el tramo fue muy doloroso. Sentía cada musculo contraerse al caminar, mi piel rozarse y ocasionar fricción entre mis pliegues, tuve que morderme el labio para no dejar escapar un quejido, al comenzar a ascender.

Cada escalón fue una tortura, estaba tan cansada que recargue mi peso en Doile haciendo torpe su andar, estaba tan cansada que sentía mis parpados cerrarse.

TOOOC!

La puerta se abrió de golpe cegándola al filtrarse los rayos de la luz de unas linternas, sabía que algo paso ya que Doile se detuvo y la jalo para que ella quedara por enfrente de él, mientras que apretaba el cañón contra mi cien-saben que la matare si no retroceden-amenazo.

-Ian, será mejor que bajes tu arma, cometiste un crimen terrible, te metiste con una agente federal- demonios lo último que me faltaba era escuchar esa voz tan familiar intentando que Doile entrara en razón - será mejor que la dejes ir- volvió a decir Rossi.

-nea esta perra me debe mucho, ¡oh ya se! no les has dicho la verdad Lauren, ¿verdad que no? pues verán, ella mato a mi hijo, a mi bebe, solo tenía tres años, luego de que me encerrara ella me hiso llegar las fotos, les disparo a él y a su nana después de que me atraparan. No se conformó con encerrarme por 8 malditos años- que me dijera esto era un golpe terrible para mi moral, recriminarme la supuesta muerte de Declan, era un terrible golpe bajo, no lo miraba pero sabía que me observaba.

Sonreí y me lamí los labios, humedeciéndolos ya que hace un rato que no los utilizaba para hablar.

-nunca pude haberle hecho daño sabes que llegue a quererlo como si fuera mi propio hijo- una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla al saber que todo esto me había pasado por tratar de proteger a un pequeño.

-pero aun así le disparaste- contrataco con ira.

-no, el sique con vida, dispárame pero jamás te enteraras donde esta Declan- amenace débilmente.

La presión contra mi cien desapareció, fue ese el momento en que sentí una corriente de aire, mis pies ya no tocaron el suelo firme de las escaleras, solo sentí como caí.

A lo lejos escuche el grito de varios hombres, simplemente ya no podía más, sentía un calor que me abrazaba y la oscuridad que me envolvía, termine al el piso boca abajo, de pronto todo cambio algo me alzaba, sentí la suavidad de una prenda cubriendo la vergüenza de mi cuerpo y un olor maravilloso inundo mis fosas nasales, tenía que estar en el cielo porque lo escuchaba, pidiendo que me quedara, pidiendo que no lo abandonara, Aarón me llamaba.

Quería mirarlo pero todo era negro, quería tocarlo pero no podía moverme, quería hablarle pero no podía emitir sonido alguno, simplemente deje que lo oscuro me arrastrara.

**FIN FLASHBACK POR EMILY PRENTISS**

**.**

**.**

Recordaba mejor las cosas a pesar de los diagnósticos del doctor, según el no recordaría algunas cosas y que tal vez bloquearía muchas cosas de las que vivió pero eso era totalmente falso, sospechaba que las victimas jamás decían la verdad si es que recordaban algo con tal de no volver a revivirlo, desearía poder olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles, había tomado ya la decisión, tendría al bebe.

Después de que hiciéramos el recorrido hacia mi apartamento, iba mirando por la ventanilla hacia el exterior, sumida en mis pensamientos.

-¿te gustaron las flores?-pregunto Hotchner mirándome por una fracción de segundo.

- si claro son muy hermosas- Conteste sin emoción, hace rato que no tenía ganas de reír, no tenía ganas de nada más que llorar y matar al monstro que me había destrozado la vida.

Ahora recordaba las cosas con claridad, habían estado llegando retazos de momentos de su cautiverio pero jamás tan completos como el que tubo al subir a ese auto.

-Voy a tener al bebe- soltar esta noticia era más que gratificante, sentía un peso menos- lo daré en adopción, él no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso, además Rossi me dijo lo que hice hace años y no quisiera hacer las cosas de ese modo otra vez-el miedo me carcomía y la incertidumbre me mataban- aunque no sé si pueda seguir viviendo después de esto-comente con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

El solo continuo manejando, pensé que solo había imaginado que le había dicho lo del bebe pero de repente se estaciono al lado de un parque y bajo, me sorprendió que bajo del auto y rodeo para poder abrirme la puerta, iba a bajar sola pero me ofreció la mano la que tome sin dudarlo- saco de su traje un pañuelo y me lo ofreció, lo tome con vergüenza y limpie mis lágrimas.

Acerco lentamente su mano para tomar la mía casi con miedo, adelante la mía para que la tomara.

Una vez que me sujeto me dijo quedamente-sígueme- y continuo caminando hacia los columpios donde hiso que me sentara mientras él se quedaba parado frente a mí.

El me inspiraba seguridad y jamás rechace su toque, pero estaba temblando de miedo al no saber qué pasaría, miraba mis manos mientras esperaba que el hablara-no me temas por favor Emily-suplico-yo aún no quería levantar la vista, sentía las lágrimas acudir nuevamente.

-no te temo-conteste con la voz quebrada.

-mírame-me ordeno mientras tomaba mi mentón y me alzaba el rostro.

Con lentitud gire mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, reflejaban tanto miedo y dolor, no pude contener las lágrimas que bajaron con lentitud por mi rostro al sentirme tan rota, me miro y con sumo cuidado las limpio con los pulgares, luego otras cubrieron su lugar, con rapidez me abrazo, sentí tanta seguridad al estar entre sus brazos que escondí mi rostro en su pecho, seguí llorando hasta que me calme, no quería despegarme de él, era tan cálido y tan protector que tenía que admitir que lo necesitaba, además de que su aroma me aturdía.

-Sabes Em, todo este tiempo te extrañamos mucho, no concebíamos la opción de que alguien te sustituyera si te ocurría algo, todos estuvimos en el pozo, extrañábamos a la Emily que peleaba con Morgan, o a la que era apoyo de Rossi, y amiga de Reíd, peor aun la que hacia travesuras junto a Penélope y a JJ. En lo personal extrañaba a una integrante de mi familia. No sabes lo difícil que fue no verte entrar por la puerta y saludarte, cuando nos enteramos que estabas en peligro de muerte todo se paralizo y sabes que ya no quero que nada te vuelva a ocurrir así que de ahora en adelante estarás bajo custodia, porque no queremos que te pase nada-dijo apretándome.

-eso no es correcto yo puedo cuidarme sola no quiero que nadie me mire con pena o con lastima quiero ser libre- finalice busque su rostro y al ver que tenía los ojos hinchados no quise oponer más resistencia al saber que lo hacía sufrir-como quieras entonces.

-gracias- dijo mientras me soltaba y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, y caminamos hacia la camioneta, y juntos partimos hacia el departamento.

Una vez en el estacionamiento me ayudo a subir los escalones, y tomamos el ascensor hacia mi apartamento. Caminábamos si prisa y con un cómodo silencio, había extrañado tanto caminar con libertad, Aarón tenia mis llaves así que abrió y se adentró al salón, iba distraída mirando su amplia espalda que me asuste cuando todos gritaron el famoso "bienvenida" por parte de mis compañeros y amigos.

Cuando me recupere del susto y recupere la compostura les sonreí al saber que ellos me apoyaban, uno por uno me abrazaron, me sentía en casa por fin.

Estaba algo asustada cuando se me acercaron Reíd, Morgan, Rossi, o Will pero paso cuando pude entender que ellos me protegerían.

-chicos les tengo una noticia-dijo Hotch cuando pudo hacer que le prestaran atención- Emily ya tomó la decisión de traer al mundo al pequeño bebe que tiene dentro- cuando dijo esto todos guardaron absoluto silencio, y me voltearon a ver, estaba muy asustada de sus reacciones, no esperaba que las mujeres rompieran en llanto o que los hombres intercambiaran miradas incomodas.

-y bien que piensan-pregunte con los ojos llorosos.

-eres una gran mujer Emily y cualquier decisión que tomes la respetaremos si eso es lo que quieres todos estaremos siempre para ti- dijo con cariño David Rossi.

-gracias- comente mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, ya que lo quería como si fuera mi verdadero padre, me correspondió el abrazo y me hiso sonreír.

-que aras después- pregunto inseguro Reíd, casi con miedo de que fuera a gritarle o algo peor.

-no se tal vez lo de en adopción- comente mientras bajaba la mirada triste.

-chicos que tal si pasamos al comedor hay unos guisados muy apetitosos-intento aligerar el ambiente García.

Todos enseguida asintieron y la seguimos hasta mi comedor, tomamos asientos y una mujer de mediana edad comenzó a servir- ¿quién es ella?- le pregunte a JJ.

-mmm. Es la mujer que se encargara de atenderte en el tiempo de tu embarazo-

-no la quiero, no la conozco y prefiero estar sola-comente mientras la miraba con desconfianza.

-eso lo discutiremos mejor después ahora come- me regaño cariñosamente mientras me acercaba un plato con un guisado en salsa roja, lo probé y me di cuenta que tenía mucha hambre de comida casera, al tercer bocado sentí un sabor raro, volví a probar y el sabor persistía, me dio tanto asco que me levante con rapidez, tape mi boca y Salí corriendo directamente al baño más cercano, me puse sobre el inodoro y devolví todo el contenido de mi estómago, sentía un sudor recorrer mi frente así que pase mi mano por ella, alguien me sujeto al cabello que caía sobre mis costados y pasaron una toalla con agua fría sobre mi frente, algo que agradecí enormemente.

Me senté en el frio piso cuando termine de vomitar y baje la palanca.

Sentí que me tomaron en brazos, intente protestar pero me di cuenta que el que me llevaba era Aarón así que desistí suponiendo que había sido él, el que me había sostenido hace un momento.

-será mejor que descanses-dijo mientras me recostaba sobre el sofá, luego se aproximó JJ. Con un paquete en la mano.

-supuse que las necesitabas en estos días- dijo mientras dejaba sobre mis manos un paquete de galletas saladas-son muy útiles para las náuseas y ten- me entrego un pequeño papel- en el viene anotado las fechas de tus consultas con el medico que te atenderá, pedí a una doctora, me adelante no pensé que quisieras lidiar con todo esto- admitió viéndose culpable.

-no te preocupes fue muy considerable de tu parte-agradecí.

-toma-me tendió un vaso Aarón, era agua, ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento que fue por ella.

-gracias- comente.

-Es momento que nosotros nos retiremos- se aproximaron los hombres después de comer.

Todos se despidieron, yo pelee con JJ. Porque yo no quería a esa mujer cerca de mí, no se no me traía buena vibra.

Al final accedió solo con la condición de que si me sentía mal le avisara, finalmente accedí y cuando todos se fueron yo me puse a ver televisión y a comer galletas saladas.

Me cambie por una pantalonera y una camiseta de tirantes, pasaron como tres horas hasta que de pronto recordé a Sergio, me pareció tan extraño no verlo así que lo llame pensando que andaba por algún lugar perdido.

Estaba muy preocupada y sin saber qué hacer, de pronto empecé a llorar, llore por todo y por nada, estaba muy triste y sin mi gatito.

TOC-TOC.

Salte en mi lugar, no esperaba visita, así que cautelosa camine hacia la puerta, tome mi arma del cajón y comprobé que estuviera cargada y sin seguro, abrí la mirilla y comprobé con alivio que la persona del otro lado era Hotch.

Rápidamente guarde el arma y abrí la puerta.

Hotch estaba parado sosteniendo una caja de mimbre, yo lo mire con curiosidad y luego le pregunte- que se te ofrece.

Sonrió pero luego se puso serio cuando me miro a la cara- estaba llorando- me acuso.

-yo solo, no encuentro a mi gato creo que le ha pasado algo, que descortés soy, pasa-pedí cuando me di cuenta de mi error.

Cuando estuvo adentro puso la caja sobre una silla y del saco a mi gato, yo solo reí de felicidad, no tenía ni idea que había sido de el mientras estuve ausente.

-¿Dónde estaba?-le cuestione me limpie las lágrimas, mientras lo sacaba de sus manos y lo acariciaba.

-se lo lleve a García, pero me dijo que no podía tenerlo cerca por una alergia, así que decidí llevárselo a Jack, siempre quiso uno además de que ama a Sergio así que le dije que podía cuidarlo mientras tu no estabas.

- pues gracias espero que para ti no haya sido un inconveniente-agradecí.

-para nada, estaba contento de tenerlo con nosotros, ha claro dijo Jack que tendrás que prestárselo un día para jugar-comento en broma.

-claro si no te molesta-conteste.

-para nada-respondió mientras miraba alrededor-donde esta Elena-pregunto mientras le conteste con un mueca de no saber a qué se refería.

-la ama de llaves-contesto a mi pregunta silenciosa.

-mmm no la quería conmigo y le pedí que se fuera JJ. Lo sabe, me pidió que le avisara si algo me pasaba-admití y decidí cambiar de tema-y que tal te va con Heily-pregunte.

-Mmm, regular- contesto receloso.

-que bien-mentí.

Suspiro, y luego miro hacia la ventana mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, estaba bastante afectado por algo y de verdad que no tenía ni idea que era lo que le pasaba así que fui directa-que es lo que tienes.

-nada solo estoy preocupado por ti-zanjeo la situación, de pronto miro a la tv y sonrió -así que viendo películas románticas-me acuso, yo sonreí de regreso después, de una charla de cosas banales nos sentamos a terminar de ver una películas cuando ya oscurecía me levante a preparar una cena, estábamos muy cómodos así que solo hice una salsa de hongos, tenía un antojo terrible y en otras circunstancias no hubiera tocado esta salsa, pero la verdad es que olía delicioso.

-Esto está delicioso- comento mirando por encima de mi hombro, causando que un escalofrió me recorriera.

Sabe mejor aún, así que siéntate que te sirvo-ordene.

Ok- contesto mientras tomaba asiento, serví y estábamos disfrutando la cena cuando un sonido molesto inundo la habitación, provocando que me alterara, rápidamente aron contesto y me explico que era Jessica la hermana de Heily y que tenía que ir a recoger a Jack, ¡dios! Había olvidado a Jack y que decir de Heily, estaba tan arrepentida de haber entretenido a Hotch que casi lo saco a empujones. Me despedí de el con simple adiós y cerré la puerta cuando partió.

Estaba cansada así que solo recogí los platos, los amontone y me fui a la cama.

.

.

Estaba todo oscuro y tenía una sed terrible. Prendí la lámpara y verifique la hora (marcaban las 3 AM), me puse unas sandalias cómodas y me dirigí a la cocina, estaba todo oscuro así que fui prendiendo pequeñas luces a mi paso, cuando estaba por llegar al dispensador me asuste con el estruendoso ruido del teléfono.

* * *

**Cap. Largo sin el esperado romance aun pero hay un acercamiento, ¿Quién carajos marca a esa hora? Quejas, aportaciones, sugerencias, comentarios ya saben dónde, saludos y espero que continuemos pronto…**


End file.
